5 years ago
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: 5 anos depois de terem revividos, um certo Cavaleiro de Ouro acaba se apaixonando por uma pessoa que nunca imaginou...OCC, casal inusitado, presente de aniversário um pouco atrasado para Ikarus Sama, o níver dele foi dia 17! Título horrível...Sorry...T.T


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**oOo**

**Happy Níver Ikarus-Sama! Aqui está seu presente, espero que goste! Queria ter caprichado mais, mas é um casal muito inusitado para mim, além de difícil! O.o Fiquei 2 dias pensando xD Mas Pure-Petit gosta de desafios xD **

**_No beta, sorry os possíveis error...^^_**

**oOo**

Já faziam 5 anos desde que Zeus permitiu que revivessem, sob a promessa e que não haveria batalhas pelos próximos 200 anos, cada um seguiu sua vida... Alguns permaneceram no Santuário, Mú voltou para Jamiel, se isolando do mundo, treinava Kiki para ser seu sucessor, enquanto consertava algumas armaduras mandadas do Santuário. Assim como em todos os anos, uma carta com selo dourado chega em suas mãos, era um convite de Saori, todos os anos ele jogava sem ler.

- Não vai mestre?- Pergunta Kiki, já um rapazinho de 13 anos.

- Não.- Diz Mú deixando o envelope na mesa.

- Acho que deveria ir...- Diz o garoto.- Algo me diz que talvez aconteça algo bom.- Diz com um sorriso.

Talvez Kiki tivesse razão, pegando a carta mais uma vez nas mãos, ele abre o lacre lendo o conteúdo.

_Caro amigo Mú _

_Este é um convite para o Baile anual de Natal do Santuário, espero que compareça esse ano..._

_Saori Kido._

Caprichosa como sempre, cada palavra foi cuidadosamente escrita, junto ao convite, uma passagem de avião

- O senhor vai né? Eu cuido da casa enquanto estiver fora!- Se prontifica Kiki.

- Acho que esse ano eu irei... Será bom rever os amigos.- Diz Mú.

_**Aeroporto de Athenas...**_

Mú andava de um lado para o outro, Saori disse que mandaria alguém para buscá-lo, sem perceber tromba com uma pessoa.

- Me desculpe...- Diz uma voz feminina.

- A culpa foi min...- O rapaz se cala ao ver a bela ruiva de olhos azuis à sua frente.

- Mú? – Diz a ruiva dando um abraço.

- E..Eu te conheço?- Diz um confuso ariano.

- Sou eu, Marin!- Sorri a ruiva, o mais belo sorriso que ele já viu.

- Ma..Marin? Marin de Águia?- Diz assustado, vendo ela concordar com a cabeça.

- Você está tão, tão...-"Linda", pensa o rapaz.-...Crescida...- Diz, se achando um idiota depois.

- Ah! Obrigada... Você não mudou nada, está apenas com um ar mais maduro.- Diz Marin.

- Obrigado... E a sua máscara?- Pergunta.

- Saori aboliu aquela lei horrível, agora todas as amazonas andam sem as máscaras.- Diz Marin.- Vamos? Saori me mandou vir buscá-lo.- Diz levando ele até o carro.

- O Santuário deve ter mudado...- Diz pensativo.

- Não muito, apenas algumas leis.- Diz a garota, enquanto dirigia até o Santuário, Marin dirigindo? "É as coisas mudam...", pensa o rapaz observando a paisagem.

Logo chegam ao santuário, com sua mala em mãos, Mú segue Marin até o primeiro templo.

- Aqui está, não mexemos em nada.- Diz Marin.

- Não colocaram ninguém para guardar a primeira casa?- Se espanta o ariano.

- Não. Saori disse que essa é a sua casa até que abandone a armadura.- Diz a ruiva. – O baile será às 8 da noite no décimo terceiro templo, não se atrase!- Marin pisca o olho e sobe as escadas.

Mú vai para o quarto e deita na cama, se lembrando do belos sorriso de Marin, ela era tão linda assim? Sem aquela máscara parecia tão feminina... Será que os anos de solidão o deixaram estranho?

_**O baile...**_

Não estava acostumado a usar aquelas roupas estranhas, nunca havia usado um terno, estava se sentindo sufocado, mas como o baile era a caráter... Haviam muitas pessoas, ficou feliz em rever os amigos e saber das novidades... Máscara da Morte casado? Era a coisa mais estranha do mundo...

Ainda meio confuso com tantas informações novas ele foi até o pequeno bar no meio do salão, pedir algo para beber, wisk seria uma boa pedida, com o copo em mãos, andou até perto da janela, foi quando viu pelo reflexo do vidro Marin entrando no salão, de imediato ele virou.

Linda, mais linda que nunca, vestia um vestido de seda vermelho de alças finas, caindo perfeitamente pelas curvas da amazona, os cabelos ruivos estavam soltos e caíam pelas costas, Mú ficou boquiaberto, deixando um pouco do wisk derramar na roupa.

- Droga!- Resmunga, limpando o líquido da roupa, não percebeu que a garota se aproximava.

- Está bem Mú?- Pergunta Marin.

- Ah?- Diz assustado.- Apenas derrubei um pouco de wisk...- Diz sem graça.

- Você bebe?- Pergunta Marin.

- Claro!- Talvez quisesse se mostrar um pouco para a ruiva, Mú bebe o conteúdo do copo em um só gole.- Ahhhh, forte...- Diz fazendo uma careta ao sentir o líquido queimar a garganta.

- Wisk é forte.- Ri a ruiva.- Quer dançar?- Pergunta ao ouvir uma música romântica tocar.

_**Now I've had the time of my life**_

_**No I never felt like this before**_

_**Yes I swear it's the truth**_

_**and I own it all to you**_

_**'Cause I've had the time of my life**_

_**and I owe it all to you**_

De onde Marin aprendeu a dançar tão bem? Ela o conduzia, era leve e delicada. O cheiro do perfume floral que a pele da garota exalava o deixava inebriado, ou será que era o álcool do wisk?

_**I've been waiting for so long**_

_**Now I've finally found someone**_

_**To stand by me**_

_**We saw the writing on the wall**_

_**As we felt this magical**_

_**Fantasy**_

Tantas lutas, tanto tempo perdido, eles nunca tiveram a chance de se conhecer pessoas, viver vidas normais. Eles nunca se conheceram da maneira correta, agora aquela decidida e corajosa amazona havia se tornado uma mulher linda e atraente, e dançava com ele naquele exato momento.

_**Now with passion in our eyes**_

_**There's no way we could disguise it**_

_**Secretly**_

_**So we take each other's hand**_

_**'Cause we seem to understand**_

_**The urgency just remember**_

Parecia que havia apenas os dois no salão, era como se o mundo parasse de girar e fosse um momento mágico, Mú queria ficar daquele jeito para sempre. Mú girou o corpo da garota, e a segurou pela mão, assim que ela voltou segurou em sua cintura e abaixou seu corpo.

_**You're the one thing**_

_**I can't get enough of**_

_**So I'll tell you something**_

_**This could be love because**_

Quando a ergueu de volta, ficaram com os corpos colados e os rostos à centímetros de distância, novamente o aroma de flores preencheu suas narinas, os olhos azuis de Marin olhavam diretamente nos verdes de Mú, ele sentiu uma eletricidade percorrer seu corpo e seu rosto começar a esquentar.

_**I've had the time of my life**_

_**No I never felt this way before**_

_**Yes I swear it's the truth**_

_**And I owe it all to you**_

- Preciso de um pouco de ar…- Diz Mú, um pouco assustado, indo para a varanda.- O que está fazendo, Mú seu idiota!- Diz baixinho.

- Tudo bem? Meio frio não?- Diz Marin vestindo um casaco.

- Me desculpe agora a pouco...- O rapaz diz sem graça.

- Não se preocupe... A noite está linda…- Diz com um sorriso encostando no parapeito e olhando para o céu estrelado.

_**With my body and soul**_

_**I want you more than you'll ever know**_

_**So we'll just let it go**_

_**Don't be afraid to lose control,no**_

_**Yes I know whats on your mind**_

_**When you say "Stay with me**_

_**tonight." Just remember**_

- Posso confessar uma coisa?- Diz a garota timidamente.- Fiquei feliz quando soube que viria… Acho que nunca reparou, mas desde menina sempre gostei de você.- Diz olhando nos olhos do rapaz.

- Gos..Gosta de mim?- Mú sente seu coração disparar.

- Nunca tive a chance de dizer, e acho que agora não era um bom momento tambérm... Acho que deve estar me achando uma boba né?- Marin tenta rir.

_**You're the one thing**_

_**I can't get enough of**_

_**So I'll tell you something**_

_**This could be love because**_

- Bem que Kiki me disse que talvez fosse acontecer algo bom.- Diz Mu.

- Ah?- Marin não entende.

- E se eu te dissesse que me apaixonei por você no momento em que nos trombamos?- Diz com um sorriso tímido.

Marin fica sem reação no começo, talvez assustada com aquelas palavras, Mú estaria bêbado? Depois deu um enorme sorriso, se jogando nos braços do rapaz, que a abraça.

_**'Cause I had the time of my life**_

_**And I've searched through every open door**_

_**Till I've found the truth**_

_**and I owe it all to you**_

Ela levanta o rosto e fecha os olhos, entendendo o recado, Mú fecha seus olhos e se aproxima dela, os lábios de Marin eram mais macios do que imaginou, era um beijo desajeitado, o primeiro do rapaz.

Após se separarem, ficaram abraçados na varanda, cada um com um sorriso, ouvindo ao fundo uma nova música romântica.

xXxXxXx

_**the End...**_

xXxXxXx

Nyaaah!!!! Ficou mega bobinho! xD Mas é que esse casal é difícil, na verdade nunca imaginei eles...o.o Para mim Marin é do Aioria forever! xD Mas bom, um desafio às vezes é bom, e afinal, foi um pedido de presente de aniversário, não podia deixar o aniversariante esperando! xD Além de que gosto de desafios!

Espero que tenha gostado Ikarus-Sama, sorry a falta de capricho, fora que escrevi correndo...^^ Ano que vem eu capricho! Happy Níver again! Ah sim! A música é: I've had the time of my life, tema do filme Dirty Dancing!

Bjnhos x3


End file.
